User blog:Sppople/Thor vs Spawn
Thor, The Prince of Asgard and Norse God of Thunder VS Spawn, Champion of Hell and Slayer of God and Satan Thor Origin Thor is an Asguardian, a race of demi-gods that bear a striking resemblance to Viking Gods. Thor is the Son of Odin, the Ruler of Asgard. He fought as one of Asgards greatest protectors against threats to Asgard, before being proven worthy of weilding Mjolnir. However, he was later believed to be unworthy by Odin after causing an attack on another race and beginning a war with them. Odin banished Thor to Midgard (The Asgardian name for Earth). Whilst on Earth, Thor thought he was a scientist named Don Blake. However, when he regained Mjolnir, Don regained his powers and status as Thor. He was once again Worthy and was allowed to return to Asgard. He also became a member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes. Characteristics Height: 6'6 Powers and Abilities *Flight - Thor can fly at supersonic speeds and was even fast enough to escape a black hole. He can even fly without his Hammer. *Strength and Stamina - Thor can lift over million tons. *Incredably Durable - Thor is increably durable. He can withstand punches from insanely powerful beings and is immune to toxins and poisons. *Space Suvivability - Thor can survive a vacum and survive without air so he is able to survive in space. *Lightning Shooting *Weather Control - Thor can manipulate the Weather. *Immortality - Thor can live forever. *Can create Earthquakes *Communicate with Frogs Weapons *Mjolnir - Mjolnir is an extremely powerful hammer. It was forged by dwarfs with the core of a dying star. Mjonir is bounded to Thor and obeys him for example, it can be thrown at an opponent and return to Thor. It hits an opponent with a incredible force, at maximum, over 1,000,000 tons. It can also shoot lightning. But Mjonir can only be lifted by someone worthy, like Thor. *Belt of Strength - Doubles his Strength *Armour Weakness *Thor mainly relies on Mjolnir in a fight, so if he is kept from his Hammer for too long, he will lose his powers. *Thor is Arrogant, and often ignores many dangerous risks. This means he can make bad dissicions like fighting foes just as powerful as himself. Spawn Origin Al Simmions was trained as a soldier and assasin. He wanted to do this to help his country, but when he found out the truth behind the governments plans for him, he became suspicious that and was heard by his superior. Labelled as a traitor, Al Simmions was assasonated and sent to hell for killing innocents. Once in Hell, Al met Malebolgia, one of the demon lords of Hell. Al struck a deal with Malebolgia that he would become Captain of Hell's army if he was allowed to see his wife again. Al was reborn as a Hell Spawn with many powers, but he was reborn 5 years after his death, when his wife had remarried. Spawn then swore revenge against Hell. Characteristics Real Name: Al Simmons Height: 6'2 Powers and Abilities *Flight - Spawn can fly with his cape at great speed, the limit to which is unknown *Strength and Stamina - Spawn is incredibly strong and can lift millions of tons. *Can create Weapons like Chains, Claws, Spike etc. *Feeds off Necroplasm energy and the sin of others. *Cape - Can grab opponents and protect Spawn from attacks. *Telepathy - Spawn can communicate between minds and even read minds. *Immortality - Spawn can live forever. *Teleportation - Spawn can teleport to wherever he wants. *Matter Alteration - Spawn can alter and control matter. *Necroplasm Blasts - Spawn can shoot Necroplasm energy, a hellish liquid that Spawn is composed of. *Animal Communication - Spawn can communicate with animals. * Element Control - Spawn can control the elements, Fire, Water,. Air and Earth. *Reality Warping - Spawn can warp the reality around him. Weapons *Symbiotic Suit - Powers are Limited to Imagination, Gives Spawn All of his Powers. *Guns - Spawn has many different types of guns such as pistols as machine guns Weakness *Spawn can only be killed by Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven and can only die if he is beheaded. X-Factors Thor/Spawn 90-Powers-100 Spawn has a larger variety of powers than Thor, as he canHe has and would have an edge in terms of Powers. 100-Weapons-75 Spawn mainly relies on his Powers in a fight, while Thor relies on his Weapon. Mjolnir is also said to be the most Powerful Weapon in the Nine Realms so it surpasses any weapon Spawn would create. 90-Fighting-60 Although Spawn is especially trained in Speacil Forces, he doesn't relie on Fighting Skills in a fight and mainly uses his powers, while Thor is trained as an Asgardian Warrior and is probably the greatest. Therefore, Thor would use his Fighting Skills more than Spawn would. 75-Feats-100 Thor is known as Asgards greatest Warrior and has killed many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel Universe like Galactus and Hulk. But Spawn has killed many God-like beings, deities, other Hell Spawns and even God and Satan, and the beings that Spawn has killed are much more powerful than the beings Thor has killed and maybe even Thor, himself. Notes Voting ends on 14th May 2014 Thor doesn't have Odin Force Spawn is in his Hell Spawn Form Category:Blog posts